Remeber Me
by Goddess -Princess-Serenity
Summary: (Set after Usagi and the Senshi defeat Beryl. Ann and Allan season) He dosen't remember me. I give him so many clues to our past lives and still he dosen't remember me. Should I move on or should keep asking him to remember me.
1. Default Chapter

Princess-Goddess-Serenity: This is my first fanfic so yeah please be gentle with the reviews

Remeber Me

Set after the Usagi and the Senshi defeated Queen Beryl. This is the season with Ann and Allan.

Chapter One

Usagi's P.O.V.

I should hurry the girls are probably waiting for me. For one day I just want some peace. Why! Why does this always happen to me! Just once why can't the Negaverse give it a rest! Come on! Losing Mamo-chan, regaining my memories of my past life, and returning my friends their memories back is taking a toll on me. It's not fair just once why can't it go right. I hurried to the Crown Arcade, I was so busy with my thoughts that I didn't know where I was going and...

Normal P.O.V.

BAM! Usagi slammed to Mamoru. "Hey Odango Atama! Watch were your going next time. You might hurt someone with your clumsy attacks. See you later Odango!" teased Mamoru as he started walking away. _'This is great, just great he still doesn't remember me. And what's even worse is that I have two new classmates, one's a boy and the other is a girl they're brothers and sisters. Their names are Allan and Ann. Allan is hitting on me and it's getting sorta annoying. And Ann she's trying to steal Mamo-chan. Whatever she's doing to try and steal Mamo-chan it's working. I don't like that. I feel so empty." _thought Usagi as she entered the Crown Arcade. Usagi saw the where the girls were and headed to their booth. "USAGI! YOU'RE LATE! WHERE WERE YOU?" (A/N:everyone should know who this is) yelled Rei, "Sorry Rei. I was thinking and I guess I slowed down"replied Usagi to Rei in sad and empty voice. "Guys, why don't you start the meeting without me, I'll be back I just want to get something to refresh me, okay." Usagi said as she got up from her seat, just as she got to the front of the counter, the bell rings signaling someone just entered the arcade. Usagi lifted her head to see who had just entered and shocked it was Mamoru and ...together.

A/N: Oooh I ended there. A cliffy. **Please review even it's a flame**. At least I know someone gave a chance at reading my pathethic fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2 or Is It?

Goddess-Princess-Serenity: Thanks to all my latest reviewers! 

Nickole Riddle; Thanks for reviewing. It makes happy someone reviewed. If you have any suggestions for the story please don hesitate to tell. If you want it longer than you guys have to hmm…lets see help me get me inspired again.

diana; I promise to make it longer, if you promise to always review and be patient.

MageWriter14; thanks for reviewing! I'll call you soon.

Anhthy; Thanks a lot I was really starting to think that my stories are never good like yeah. Like I made an Inuyasha fanfic and no one reviewed soo…causing me to delete the story so yeah. It means a lot to me that you reviewed. Thank you again. Oh and if you have any suggestions for the story please tell me, it's kindly appreciated.

Whitebunny2005; Thank you for reviewing. Your review means a lot to me too. Suggestions for the story is kindly appreciated. Thanks again.

mandie2484; Thank you for being gentle with the review. Thanks for the constructive criticism. About accepting flames well you see I allow them because at least someone gave a chance at reading my story. Thanks for the luck I guess I need it. If you have any suggestions for the story it's kindly appreciated.

Warning: May not be able to update often because STUPID HOMEWORK, PROJECTS, TERM PAPERS, TESTS, AND…AN ANNOYING LITTLE SISTER WHO WON'T GIVE ME ANY PRIVACY. But you readers (if I have anyone who reads my story and considers this an okay story) are in luck I'll be having EASTER BREAK beginning Wednesday! If you guys want to know more about me and my lives then please go to an online journal where you can leave comments, my username for xanga is PrettyGuardianSailorMoon.. Okay let's go with the 2nd chapter.

Remember Me by: Goddess-Princess-Serenity

Chapter Two

It was Ann and Mamoru together! Usagi was shocked and sad for a moment and then smiled she continued what she was doing and asked Motoki for a milkshake then Mamoru came up and then said that Ann was his new girlfriend and Usagi said okay. Ann and Mamoru ended up getting married later on and Motoki got married and the Earth was destroyed because Usagi and Mamoru never got married and…THE END!...

Goddess-Princess-Serenity: Hah! Do you really think I would end it right there like that. I would never let Ann and Mamoru get together! This update is false, a joke, whatever you wanna call it but, I updated like this so you my readers can hmm…let me think…I forgot…wait I got it so you guys can help me make it longer. If you guys want the next chapter to be longer than you better start suggesting things and be patient. You guys also have to promise that you'll review. The more reviews the faster I'll update! Let's see if I receive 10 to 15 reviews or 1 to 10 reviews than I'll update faster. The real 2nd chapter of the story will be dedicated all those who reviewed.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

Goddess-Princess-Serenity: Well here's the second chapter of Remember Me. Thank you all for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to all you reviewers and especially **amacias**. Amacias thanks for the suggestions. Karla, that's good advice.

Remember Me

By: Goddess-Princess-Serenity

Chapter Two - Part 1

Usagi's P.O.V

It was Mamo-chan. Ann was clinging to him. It hurt me so much to see him. I told Motoki to forget about what I going to order. Mamo-chan was about to go up to me and Motoki and introduce Ann to us, but I quickly said hi and bye to Mamo-chan and Motoki and the girls.

Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes as I ran and left the Crown Arcade. I made sure to make it seem I was acting normal and okay.

I didn't want to face to Mamo-chan just yet. I wasn't ready. It just hurt too much to see Mamo-chan. I wish everything was okay. I just wish that at least once things could turn out right. I ran to the park to our (Usagi and Mamoru's special spot in the park) special spot.

I sat on the bench and let all the pain and sorrow out. I didn't care if people were watching me. It didn't matter to me anymore. I tried so many times after I gave my friends back their memories, to give Mamo-chan his memories back, but it just wouldn't work. After I gave up trying to give Mamo-chan his memories back, my mother explained to me that it's different when it comes to your soul mate, because your soul mate is supposed to be able return to you on his own.

But I was upset! I just want him to remember me! Being in our special spot made me remember all the good times we used to have. Our special spot was next to garden of all kinds of roses. The smell of roses made me remember the scent that intoxicated her when they embraced.

Everything was still, quiet, and peaceful. I calmed down and my tears slowly stopped. I just stayed there for a few more minutes and admired the serenity. Beep. My communicator was beeping. I opened it and Rei-chan shouted.

"Usagi! You have to get over here! There's a cardian attacking at the entrance of the park! Hurry!"

"Got it, Rei-chan!" I quickly said

I quickly transformed and sped off to the battle. The cardian was strong. Mars was bleeding on her shoulder. Venus was hurt on the arm. Jupiter had some bruises. Mercury was starting to weaken.

I landed some blows on the cardian. It wasn't hurt from any of my attacks. The cardian was able to land an attack on me on the stomach. Wow this hurts. The cardian threw some beams at me but I managed to dodge them barely. The cardian was preparing to make big blow. It threw the energy balls at me. I was frozen in my spot. I didn't know what to do.

Suddenly I felt arms encircle my waist and carried me to a spot where I could dust the annoying cardian. After I dusted the cardian, still in the arms of my rescuer, I looked up to meet the eyes of…

End of Chapter Two Part One

Goddess-Princess-Serenity: Hope you guys liked the first part of chapter two, probably not. Please r and r.


	4. Chapter2part2

Goddess-Princess-Serenity: Well here's the chapter two part two. Hope you guys like it. It might be short though but I'll try to update as soon as possible! 

Remember Me By Goddess-Princess-Serenity

WARNING: Change of P.O.V.s

Last t time on Remember Me Suddenly I felt arms encircle my waist and carried me to a spot where I could dust the annoying cardian. After I dusted the cardian, still in the arms of my rescuer, I looked up to meet the eyes of…

Usagi's P.O.V.

It was Tuxedo Kamen! How could this be? I looked at him, his eyes were so warming and comforting, but brought me sadness. Because I know when he truly knows me, his eyes would show much love and passion, but these eyes were only warming, comforting and caring. I knew it was too good to be true.

I wish he would just come back to me. I know it's getting annoying because I keep saying this, but I can't help it. He was my world.

I know somehow he'll come back to me, he always does.

Well after I dusted the blasted youma, I gave a look to the others who were just healing themselves, a look that meant I don't feel like hanging out right now look so I took off leaving the others and a confused Tuxedo Kamen. He was probably confused because he's the one who usually disappears before the others.

I retransformed and headed home and went home. This is going to be a long summer especially cause of Ann and Allan and Mamo-chan. Those were my last thoughts before I drifted into a sleep.

The Next Day Normal P.O.V.

It was your average day of the scouts', except they're on summer vacation (A/N: Which I wish summer vacation was already here for me!). Rei as usual was at the shrine. Ami was probably at the library. Makoto was probably hang out the Crown Arcade and the same for Minako looking for boys.

But for Usagi, it was waking up late like around lets say 11:00 am on a Monday summer vacation morning, stepping on Luna's tail. And running to the Crown Arcade because she was late for a get together with Minako and Makoto. As usual Usagi bumps into Mamoru.

'Please don't let me bump into him. Oh kami-sama don't let me bump into him!' thought Usagi as she ran to the Crown Arcade.

BAM! "Hey, Odango! What's the run? It's summer vacation! Or you runnin because you can't break the habit!" said Mamoru. as he walked beside Usagi. As they were at the arcade they separated and went to their friends. Usagi wasn't expecting the things that would come soon…

Next time on Remember Me:

Usagi and Mamoru get to spend a day together. Usagi trying desperately to help remember the times they had together, but someone's being annoying and is ruining Usagi's attempts for him to remember. Mamoru is starting to remember. Can Mamoru save Usagi before it's too late?

Well that's next time on Remember Me so stay tuned. The third chapter might be the last or because I'll be trying to make it long and great so watch think of part 2, bad or good? I know you can say that


	5. Chapter 5

Remember Me

By: Goddess-Princess-Serenity

(I stink at fanfics...it's a mystery how I can get a single review)

Chapter Three

Usagi had just arrived at the Crown Arcade and was still depressed about Mamoru. Ann was always trying to get her claws in Mamoru. As always Usagi ordered her usual from the Crown Arcade.

"Hey Usa you look a bit down, wutsup?"

"It's nothing really, so please don't worry about me, I'm just thinking"

"Does this have anything to do with Mamoru?"

Usagi was silent. A slight blush appeared on Usagi's face at the mention of Mamoru and also because Motoki had figured out what she's been thinking of.

"So it is, I'm right, aren't I?"

Usagi just nodded still a bit embarrassed.

"Well then so what's the problem?"

In a low and quiet voice, _Should I tell Motoki. I guess I should since I really need someone to talk to. Afterall I've known Motoki since I was little. He's like a brother to me, _she hesitated and then said "Well…it's just that um…oh this is gonna be hard."

"Can I trust you, Motoki?"

"Of course!"

"Well it all started a very long time ago…

A few minutes later

...and now he doesn't remember me" finished Usagi who close to tears after telling Motoki.

Just as Motoki was about to respond to Usagi's problem, Mamoru just entered the Arcade.

"Hey, Odango." said Mamoru. "Umm…hi Mamoru." replied Usagi in an almost inaudible voice.

"Are you feeling okay, Odango? You haven't called me baka lately."

"No, it's nothing really"

"Well if you say, Odango."

Mamoru sat in his regular seat. _Odango has been acting weird lately. I wonder what's wrong. I miss the arguments we use to have. She always made my day brighter. I'll ask Motoki about this._ Mamoru ordered his usual. Usagi just sat there lost in thought. Mamoru watched her while he read his book. _Why does it hurt me to see Usagi like this – wow I called Odango by her name – what's wrong w/ me. _Usagi let out a sigh and looked towards outside. It was bright out and there were few clouds. Everyone seemed like they had no care in the world, except for her.

_Hmmmm… I'll leave Usagi a moment to be alone…There has to be a way to help her get Mamoru back…! Got it!_

"Hey Mamoru can talk to u for a moment." Motoki asked

"Alright." Mamoru replied

"Can you do me a favor?" asked Motoki, "Sure what is it?" Mamoru said, "Well I bet you noticed how Usagi hasn't been acting like herself lately and the she's been a bit down lately. I was wondering if you could spend this whole week with her, if that's okay with you?" Motoki said, hoping against hope that Mamoru would at least consider spending the whole week with Usagi.

_Okay. I wasn't expecting that. Hmmm… I'll do it… Just so I can have my Usagi back to normal …wait what did I just say…did I just say "my Usagi" oh gosh this is-okay I'll think about this later…woah…Maybe I could find out what's wrong with her… And I could also get away from that annoying girl named Ann…_

"Sure. That's fine with me."

Motoki stood there for a moment shocked that Mamoru had actually said yes.

"Thanks, Mamoru. Well there's one more thing umm…Well Usagi's parents and little brother are out of town, her parents had to go out of Tokyo cause of business and they told Usagi she could come, but she said she didn't feel like going, and obviously her brother wanted to so yeah. Do you mind if Usagi can live with you for a week? So?"

"I guess it's okay"

"Alright let me tell me Usag…"

"Where's Usagi!" shouted Motoki

"Huh? What!" Mamoru said

_No not again this pain is happening again! _"Motoki, I got to go. Bye" Mamoru said as he ran out of the arcade. Mamoru was turning to Tuxedo Kamen and didn't know what was happening, all he knew was pain, and his eyes were shut tight because of the pain.

_Goddess-Princess-Serenity – I know it was boring. I wanted to update since I haven't updated in awhile, reason for that is because I need some inspiration. Well I hope to update soon for you guys. Thank you for all those who reviewed. Once again suggestions are appreciated._


End file.
